After the End
by wingdesire
Summary: You kiss him briefly on the lips before entering the hospital.


Notes-

i cannot talk like gundam

only like 3% of this is dialogue

It is late in the night when you hear the beep signifying someone about to wake up. You were just about to go to bed,but something nagged at the end of your mind and told you to stay up, so you did, wandering the hallways aimlessly. It isn't until you nervously pitter over to the entrance that you realize the beep is not in your head and is in fact something concrete-something in fact resembling a person's life. Your eyes widen in as the realization hits you- it could be _him_. All sensical thoughts fly away as you hurriedly make way to the pod- hovering over the edge. You aren't sure if your mind is playing tricks on you, but you swear you saw something move from under the glass. You dare yourself to hope, breath caught in your throat, as fingers pry open the lock. Throwing all caution aside, you hurriedly open it to reveal the once sleeping-now stirring- figure of Gundam Tanaka. You hover over the edge, eyebrows creased, still unsure if this is really happening. His eyelashes flutter and he mutters something inaudible. Something to do with hamsters. You watch as his eyes open for the first time in months, unfocused at first, and then a pair of multicolored eyes stare at you as the animal lover blinks- one, two , three times before finally he realizes what sort of position he is in, realizes that you are standing there with bated breath. Your shoulders hunch over- teetering over the edge,unsure of what to say, unsure of the jumbled mess that is going through your mind for _**Gundam Tanaka is sitting up and staring at you and is alive. **_

You had practiced this reunion for months(you had refused to believe he never would wake up, and a princess must be dignified and courteous to someone of the highest regard), such as the Asquedate Ruler of Ice. But kneeling here, in front of the pod, seeing the rise and fall of his chest, the blank face looking at you, you have forgotten everything. No speech could possibly describe this moment, and so you settle for the quiet; taking in the flurry of emotions as best as you can.

When your brain finally catches up to you, immediately you yank him out of the machine and into your arms-quite forcibly, but you want to remind yourself that he is there and if you are too gentle he might slip away and because you've learned that brutality is the only way forward sometimes. There can be a time for gentleness later.

"Tanaka-san," you breathe, voice a little horse. "Gundam," you find yourself saying again, relishing the way his name sounds on your lips, not at all sad, filled with hope and relief. You hold him tighter, eyeing the wires with 've got to go, you decide. Yes, they were his lifeline for all these months (6? 8? you've lost count), but some irrational part of you thinks that if they weren't there, none of this would've happened- as if instead of sustaining him, they took away his life.

You carefully take every one out- keeping in mind that how frail this boy is ; even though Gundam is infamous for his "poisonous aura"; he has just spent months in a machine, hooked up to strange things, not eating or moving, just sleep dreaming. You've noticed how quiet he is while you take away his support- not a sound is uttered from him as he looks you over, studying you.

"Gundam, " you repeat again,not knowing what else to say. Some part of your brain has not registered this, and you don't realize you're crying until a pale hand brushes your cheek, wiping it off with one swoop of a ring adorned finger. Finally, Tanaka speaks. He looks at you clearly, and you are glad to see that he at least recognizes you. "Do not burden yourself with tears. They do not fit a sentient being, my lady."

It's funny that he of all people is calling you delicate; his face is more prominent and you can feel his ribs as you hug him,and you find you're completely disobeying Gundam's words, now crying openly against his shoulder. You burrow yourself into is scarf; inhaling the musky,foresty scent.

You don't even knows if he remembers, but from the way he's rubbing small circles into your back; whispering consoling words into your ear, you concur he does. Finally, after you've cried your heart out , he pulls back, taking your chin tenderly in his hands. "Please forgive me, Sonia. I am terribly sorry . I hope one day I can atone and assuage your worries. " Gundam picks up your hand, kissing it, as he bends his back slightly. "Do not fret, for I am here, in body and in spirit."

As to reinforce that statement, he cups your face in his hand, bringing it down to meet his level (he is still on your lap), and brushes his lips against yours. His lips are cold and chapped, and it is a barely there kiss,but it is wonderful nonetheless, and you find yourself wishing that it is different circumstances, that you are just two awkward teenagers on a date, trying to figure out your feelings for one another, unaffected by murders and betrayals. But this is life, and the exhausted sigh as Gundam breaks away,slumping on your shoulder reminds you that life is cruel. But life is also beautiful and full of hope, you think, as you look into the tired but open eyes of the animal tamer. You smile sheepishly as you see the familiar dusting of pink start to form across his gray face- not as strong as it usually is, but still there.

You always found it endearing how flustered he'd get when around you.

Your hand makes its way to the small of his back, resting there as the other one gently runs through his hair , watching his face, wondering what he's dreaming about. He has fallen asleep, (you didn't think just a simple kiss would tire him out so much, but you guess the shock of waking up after a prolonged coma would make anyone exhausted), and while it is a tad uncomfortable (he _is_ taller than you), you don't mind. Anyway, it gives you a chance to look him over. His face is thinner, more worn, and his hair has grown out to his chin. There still is the streak of gray down the middle of his head, but it has faded a bit, and you can see the roots starting to grow back. The purple scarf flutters as he breathes, and you fiddle with it absentmindedly. You know he should be getting medical attention right now, but you can't bring yourself to disturb his slumbering face (even in his weary state he looks at peace and you don't exactly _want_ him off your lap). Absentmindedly you stroke the scar on his face (he never told you where it was from), underside of your palm feeling the smooth cold skin. It is utterly unbecoming of a princess to be in this position and you giggle. Just what would the maids think. Never have you done something so scandalous;it is sort of freeing sitting on the cold tile, a 'god of the underworld' in your lap. The roles are reversed; he is the vulnerable one now.

Shortly after, he wakes up. You watch him come to, grinning at the confused muttering he gives, the deep sigh that escapes him while he shifts- until he realizes that he _is sitting on your lap _and he _squeaks,_ before composing himself. Even after you two started dating, he would still get surprised about it. Maybe he isn't used to it. You sadly think about how he used to distance himself from you, how you had worked so hard to break that barrier.

A soft grunt snaps you back to reality, and you watch Gundam struggle to get up.

"It..seems like my limbs do not want to obey me," he says,embarrassed. "Could you…"

It takes you a moment to process what he's saying. "Ah! Of course! What a silly thing of me to forget." You grasp his waist (it has gotten smaller), and before he can protest, hoist him up off the ground, standing up as you do so. You gently place him on the ground, and he coughs slightly, looking at the wall, bandaged arm holding onto yours for support. "That was impressive, Sonia," he mutters.

"Thank you!"

You choose not to mention the fact that he is considerably lighter.

It is sweet that after all these years, he still gets flustered so easily. Or maybe you fluster him easily.

You walk together out of the pod room and into the hallway.

"Princess, if I may ask, what is it I'm doing here?" You can hear his boots squeaking against the ceramic.

"You don't remember?" You pause, searching his face for signs of any memory, but see none, only slight confusion.

He hesitates before he replies," I remember, but only up to .. Why am I alive?" he doesn't finish, but squeezes your hand tighter. You know what is is talking about, though. The trials. His trial. You don't think anyone will ever forget them.

You squeeze his hand back, turning to look at him.

"I don't think you are a bad person, you know. Nidai knew what he was getting into when he challenged you. Besides, it was so we wouldn't starve. You saved us. I am just glad you're back." You have arrived at the hospital entrance, but you don't want to enter yet. Neither of you do. After all, you still have explaining to do.

"It was all a simulation. Fake. It wasn't real. The Future Foundation are actually the good guys, and they were trying to make us better people , since we were.. SHSL Despair. The people who 'died' really went into comas. I was so glad when you woke up." You wipe your eyes.

"I am glad too," Gundam replies. It is clear he has many more questions, but he stays quiet, and you can see the softness in his eyes when he smiles.

You kiss him briefly on the lips before making your way into the hospital.


End file.
